thelegendofthelegendaryheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Pia
Background According to TDYD’s Volume 3’s chapter “The Genius Does Not Sleep” and TDYD Volume 4’s chapter “Germer-The Last Lesson” Pia Varliere was brought to Germer when she was around five to six years old. She had been previously trained by the Special Military Academy. Germer ranked her as the strongest among the trio (Pia, Peria, and then Ryner) both in combat and magic abilities. Pia states that she was considered a “genius” because she took only six months to master magic spells—a feat not possible for normal people. In her file, it was also stated that she had a “congenital magic anomaly”—in exchange for the ability to cast magic several times more powerful, she cannot adjust its power. Because of her skills, she often looked down on others (her file said she was “uncooperative”); Germer, however, felt that she was just cocky because she had too much power. At first, Germer is able to easily defeat her. Pia spends her time training with the other boys. Although Ryner defeats her in their second test (hoping to get the chance to get more hours of sleep-Germer refuses), she is still exceptionally strong. She is often annoyed that Ryner so easily changes the magical structure of her spells which would take a normal “genius” at least two months to analyze. After staying together for a year, Pia casually comments that she hopes they can continue to be a family although she realizes that the three of them have almost become strong enough to defeat Germer. She instructs Ryner to lose their battles so they will appear to be weak and be able to stay together. However, this won’t be possible since Germer announces that she’s been ordered to make them fight to the death—only one can survive. She had trained seventeen children before them, and they were all dead. Nevertheless, she refuses to let them die instead ordering them to escape while she holds off their pursuers. Ryner, however, along with the other two, ask her to escape with them. As soon as she agrees, the group is ambushed by Rahel Miller’s team and the nobles. Peria is unable to sense Rahel even though he had the power of his Zenkekkai. Just when Germer thinks that these kids will be killed as well, Miller’s real team kills the nobles and rescues them. Miller explains to Germer that this was a test to see if she was worthy of becoming his comrade; he wants to change this country. For that, he’s gathering people he can trust and he wants Germer to join him—she agrees. According to the report that Miller submitted, Ryner killed Pia and Peria (in reality they left the country) and the whereabouts of the missing nobles remained unknown. Ryner stays in Roland so Pia and Peria can escape. Trivia • Her blue hair is a symbol of her magic anomaly Quotes *quoted from Toriaezu Densetsu no Yusha no Densetsu: Volume 3 Violent First Contact’s Chapter “The Genius Does Not Sleep” 1. (To the young Ryner): “You really didn’t think that I would be hit by magic of that standard? Aren’t you treating me as an idiot? You, although you may be misunderstanding something, I, Pia Varliere-sama am a genius? I’m different from you all.” 2. (To the young Ryner and Peria): “I can’t stand it, boys really are useless. They can’t even take advantage of a lapse in attention. In the end they were rendered motionless, paralysed by that obaa-chan’s mental ability? How embarrassing. Well, let this real genius, Pia-sama easily deal with this person today, after today you have to listen to me.” 3. (To Germer): “Come come, be shocked at my history. Graduating as valedictorian from the Roland Special Military Academy at the age of four. Having overwhelming magical powers, different from you ordinary people, I am able to release magic at four times its strength. In addition that ability was recognised and I became a foster child of a noble house, going straight to become part of the elites…” 4. (To Germer about Ryner and Peria after a month’s training): “Eh--? Is that good? If they fight with me, these mundane boys will be defeated by me in a blink of an eye?” 5. (To Ryner): “Hey, don’t fall asleep in the middle of talking to a girl! What a rude fellow!!” 6. (To Peria): “Wha~t? Because I’m a girl, so you specially deflected the fire magic to go easy on me…” 7. (Response to Ryner asking her to go easy on him): “That’s natural, right? Because I am a genius? You should know what has to be done in order to be always called a genius, right? Obviously, it is essential that since we’re born we had a greater ability than mundanes. But even so, we can be taken down by a very talented person who suddenly appears. That would be obviously humiliating, right? Being overcome or something by a person beneath me, is obviously, hated! So, it is rare that a genius like me has put in hard work that normal people can’t achieve, even if the situation is fine, even if it is an opponent that I obviously know is weaker than me, I will definitely not go easy on them!” From Toriaezu Densetsu no Yusha no Densetsu Volume 4 Magical Bargain Sale’s Chapter “Germer-The Last Lesson” 1. "Of course I'm worried that we'll get so strong one day that we'll beat Germer easily...and then....and then..." 2. "Ah, and because you're so ashamed that someone pointed out how arrogant you've been, you try to push it onto me? That's why I'm calling you an otaku, Ryner." 3. (To Peria): "Just because you got rid of that kiddy haircut now that your hair's grown longer doesn't give you the right to act all adult towards me." 4. "Hmm, Ryner, you've really gotten better at speaking to her in this past year. You're a woman's worst enemy, you know…Too bad, my affinity towards you has just gone down in flames. And, Peria, being the worthless man who can't understand a lady's feelings, my affinity towards you goes down in flames too!" 5. “Yes. An old woman who has the pessimistic thought of “I want to die” or something, and her life span is almost ending, of course she would be a burden. But… if I abandon you, I wouldn’t be able to sleep properly” {Based on Baka-Tsuki Translations} Category:Characters Category:Female Characters